TAWOG Drabbles
by Blurasxbery
Summary: A bunch of drabbles featuring different pairings. Not much to say here. xD
1. GumballxDarwin

A kiss.

It was something to be shared by two lovers, two people who cared for each other very much. Darwin and him were exactly that, so that means that they should kiss, right?

He had been thinking about it for a while, actually. They'd been dating for a good seven months, plus years of friendship backing it up, but Gumball wasn't sure if he wanted to bring up the topic. It wasn't like he didn't want to kiss Darwin, or that he didn't trust him, but it just seemed too awkward a subject. Strange, since they had kissed before as just friends. As a couple was a whole new ball park. Though eventually, holding hands got kind of boring.

He and Darwin were currently lounging in their room, not really the most desirable, or romantic place to ask for a kiss. But Gumball didn't care, not when something much more important was on his mind.

"Hey, Darwin." He spun around in his wheelchair, taking a break from his internet-surfing.

"Yea?"

 _Well, it's now or never._ He took a deep breath, "Kiss me." Wow, that came out a lot more easier than he thought it would.

Darwin thought for a moment not too long, "Hm, okay."

Wait, what? "A-are you sure?"

"Gumball, we've been together for seven months. I've actually been waiting for you to say that." And with that, Darwin made his way up to Gumball and pressed his lips against the other's.

Their first kiss went relatively well. Their noses bumped a bit but it wasn't that bad. The only bad part was when Gumball jolted back from surprise, causing their teeth to clash. Darwin's bottom lip smashed between the hard teeth.

But, other than that, their first kiss as a couple was a mild success.

* * *

 **Wow, someone help me. I think I've become obsessed with the show (and this pairing).**

 **I only decided to do GumWin first since it's my otp. And when it's my otp, ideas start coming out like a waterfall. Can't help what I love. xD There will be more coming (hopefully), so please review and tell me what you think! Suggestions for pairings or ideas will help. :)**


	2. NicolexRichard

Nicole was always working. She just couldn't quite stop it. The adrenaline and the need to earn money for her family kept her going, so her working habits persisted at work and at home. However, all the responsibilities weighed down on her and stress would build up. It would pile on, and keep piling on each and every day.

The clock striked twelve, and it was time for her to call it a night. Creeping up the stairs as to not alert her sleeping children, she slowly opened her door and was greeted to the sight of her chubby husband, all sprawled out on the bedsheets.

Closing the door behind her, she let out a stress-filled sigh and climbed into bed with Richard. She curled up against the giant bunny, and she could feel herself begin to relax. A pink paw somehow made it's way over her blue, and she let out another sigh, this time a relieved one. It was like the huge weight of today's work suddenly evaporated when she was in the comfort of their shared bedroom.

Feeling calm as she laid in Richard's arms, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Aww, well ain't this couple adorable. We need more NicolexRichard in the fandom, seriously.**


	3. CarmenxAlan

Carmen couldn't touch Alan. Every time she tried, Alan would always pop, or get hurt in some way. It was frustrating, but what was she doing, just sitting there and letting it happen?

She had to do something about it.

"Alan!" She ran down the hallways of the school, barely noticing all the confused stares she was getting.

"Hi Carmen- woah!"

"I came up with an idea! If I wear this protective suit," She spun around, enthusiastic at the thought of it possibly working, "Then we can touch each other! We can finally kiss!"

"Hmm," Alan seemed a little skeptical, "And you're sure about that?"

"Well, I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth a try right?!"

"Oh, if you're that thrilled about it." Alan gave Carmen a warm smile that just melted her heart. His kind nature and many more things was why she loved him.

He floated down to her level, and began to lean in. Carmen excitedly did the same, her heart rate rising even more than it already was. His lips were three inches away, two inches away, one inch away...

And then they kissed.

It was like heaven for her, finally being able to kiss her boyfriend, the one she loved. And despite his lips being a flat surface that felt like rubber, not at all desirable, Carmen couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **Too many drabbles...**

 **Jk, there's never enough. xD As always, please review and add suggestions for pairings!**


	4. GumballxPenny

"I swear Carrie, I am so angry right now." Penny spoke into her phone. She was sprawled out on her bed, head hanging lazily over the edge. This was the fifth time Gumball had made her so upset that she had to rant about it over the phone to Carrie.

"He just... makes me kinda mad sometimes, you know?" She closed her eyes and sighed.

 _"I know Penny, I know. If I wasn't on this stupid trip with my dad, I'd go over there and beat him up."_

Despite herself, Penny giggled at the remark. Her current mood was not the best, and she appreciated Carrie trying to cheer her up.

A sound suddenly came from her window, causing her to look up in surprise. She sat up when she heard more noise coming from outside. "One second, Carrie." She said before putting her phone down and opening the window.

When she looked down she saw her boyfriend standing below her window. He smiled at her and lifted a huge boombox over his head. The song Swallow My Pride by The Ramones started blasting in full volume from the box and Penny couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

 _"Winter is here and it's going on two years swallow my pride_

 _And things were looking very grim but they're looking good again_

 _Swallow my pride_

 _Loose lips sink ships, they say but isn't it always that way?_

 _Swallow my pride, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _Winter is here and it's going on two years swallow my pride_

 _And things were looking very grim but they're looking good again_

 _Swallow my pride_

 _Gonna have a real cool time and everything's gonna be real fine_

 _Swallow my pride, oh yeah_

 _Winter is here and it's going on two years swallow my pride_

 _And things were looking very grim but they're looking good again_

 _Swallow my pride_

 _Gonna have a real cool time and everything's gonna be real fine_

 _Swallow my pride, oh yeah"_

 _"Hello, Penny? Penny, what happened?"_ Carrie asked when Penny picked up the phone again. Her smile never left her face as she continued watching the boy below, who started to dance to the beat of the music.

Penny shook her head and laughed. "Nothing, me and Gumball just made up, that's all." She said before hanging up on a confused Carrie and running outside to give her boyfriend a huge hug and kiss.

* * *

 **Even though these two are the official couple, my mind blanked when I tried to come up with an idea. xD Sorry for taking like three days to update, had some stuff to do lol. I made Carrie her default best friend, because if Penny is Gumball's girlfriend and Carrie is Darwin's love interest, then they should be friends hah.**

 **Also, the song here is a random song I found on Google. It had a strange tune and sounded funny on full volume so I figured why not. xD**

 **Like every other TAWOG couple in existence, these two are adorable together. Might write more of this pairing!**


	5. GumballxTobias

"Gah, why is it so hot?!" Gumball groaned. using the back of his paw to get rid of the dripping sweat.

Tobias lazily replied back in agreement. "Tell me about it..."

The summer sun shone down on them, making their faces practically drenched in sweat. Sure, summer was usually really hot, but this was just ridiculous.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore! Tobias, do you have anything in the fridge? Something _cold_ that can quench my thirst?"

"Yea, I do. Just grab whatever, but get me something too." He pointed over to the kitchen, which was just a few steps away from where they were.

"You're so lazy..." Gumball muttered as he made his way over to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge, he didn't have to look for long to notice his favourite soda sitting near the bottom. Grabbing two Pepsi cans, he closed the fridge door and went back to the backyard.

"Hey, I got our drinks." He sat back down and handed Tobias a can.

"Thanks- wait a minute, what is this?"

"Huh?" Gumball paused mid-drink to look at Tobias, who had an annoyed and questioning look on his face.

"Why did you get me Pepsi? I only drink Coke!" He angrily squeezed the Pepsi can, although not nearly hard enough to break it.

Gumball shrugged. "Dude, chill. It's basically the same thing." He took another sip of his Pepsi, smiling at the satisfying taste.

"No it isn't! Coke has a more refreshing taste! Pepsi is just watered down Cola, which is gross." He tossed his can of Pepsi out into the field, the impact creating a crack in the can.

"Hey! Pepsi _is_ refreshing!" Gumball protested, but not before carefully putting down his can so it wouldn't spill. "It's also sweeter than Coke!"

"I hate sweets! Coke is better!"

"No, Pepsi is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I'll show you that it's better!" Without thinking, Gumball suddenly darted forward and smashed his lips onto the other boy's. In an attempt to prove Pepsi's superiority, he forced his tongue into Tobias' mouth, squeezing it to get all of the taste out. The leftover drink leaked out onto Tobias' tasebuds, but the only thing he could think about was the blue cat currently making out with him.

When they finally parted, Gumball had a very triumphal expression on. Tobias was in a daze, his mind working to process what just happened. Snapping out of it, he looked away and blushed, wiping his mouth. "W-well, it was really sweet."

Gumball grinned. "See? I told you so."

"I still think Coke is better though."

* * *

 **Yea no, not updating this everyday u.u Drabbles are harder than you think (which is probably why these are getting longer and longer lmao).**

 **Due to the four day break, I had to borrow an idea from OTP Situations. I still think it came out good :) I personally like Pepsi better, sweet has always been my thing xD What do you guys like?**

 **As always, please review and add suggestions!**


	6. DarwinxCarrie

Carrie had always known that she had a certain weakness when it came to Darwin. Whenever she was around the orange fish, she struggled to keep her heart rate under control. Why did she only feel like this when it came to _him?_ Why did her cheeks flush whenever she was around _him?_

A whirlwind of questions were floating around in her head, but one of them stood out the most from the rest.

 _Why did he kiss me?_

Carrie prided herself on being emotionless; unfeeling. The only thing she could really feel was pain. But now, the mere thought of Darwin would cause her breath to hitch. Even her attempts at seeming calm to everyone around were starting to falter.

When Darwin had kissed her, the wires in her brain stopped moving for the shortest second. Her body allowed itself to showcase a bright red blush, even as she tried her hardest to fight it off. It wasn't made easier when the culprit in question had exclaimed _"I've always wanted to do that!"_

What did he mean by that? How long had he been waiting to do it? It was all a mystery, a burden that just wouldn't leave her. The thoughts she had about Darwin weren't exactly a burden, but the uncertainity of it all was.

Eventually, after several weeks filled with contemplating, pacing around, and a _lot_ of uncomfortable dreams, she decided that enough was enough.

She needed to find out.

Find out what, she didn't have a clear answer. But she knew what she had to do first, and she had a funny feeling that it would work out.

 _It has to,_ she thought, as she made her way to the Watterson household.

* * *

 **Aah, I'm sorry for not updating! I've just had so many things to do this summer ^ ^"**

 **Most of the ships that people have been requesting are all Gumball ships, so I figured why not do something that doesn't involve him! Gumball ships are overrated anyways haha.**

 **Please review and leave feedback! :)**


	7. DarwinxRachel

Darwin hadn't seen Rachel in a while. Ever since the party, which felt like it had taken place years ago, he hadn't been in any contact with her. When he had left the Wilson's home that night, he thought he would've been able to see her again soon.

 _Looks like I took our meeting for granted,_ Darwin bitterly thought. Sometimes he would find himself absentmindedly rubbing his cheek in class, thinking about that night. Even now, after several months, he could still feel the kiss she gave him.

He tried several times to move on and find other girls, falling head over heels for the most random people. But no matter how hard he tried, he would always find himself thinking about the same girl.

That's why, on the night of Christmas Eve, he was shocked to see a familiar figure standing by themselves in the downtown square. He told his family he'd be right back, swimming through the sea of passerbys as he tried to get closer.

Brushing the snow from the top of his head, he looked up to see _her._

Rachel was perched on the windowsill of a shop, and when she met Darwin's gaze, she smiled.

"It's been a long time, Darwin."

* * *

 **It's been over a year, but I'm back with the drabbles!** **I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep updating, but I guess I've just been kinda bored this winter break. x)**

 **I'll update again if I feel like it**


	8. GumballxCarrie

Sometimes on lonely nights, Carrie wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She'd be wide awake, curled up on the opposite end of the bed as she stared down at her legless body.

"I'm nothing." She would whisper. After all, it was true, wasn't it? She was a ghost, a supernatural being. She wasn't even supposed to exist.

So why did Gumball care so much?

"That's not true," The cat hugged her from behind, placing an invisible kiss on her cheek. "You're worth a lot to me."

He shouldn't have been able to touch her. He _couldn't,_ yet the warmth he gave her was enough to make her worries disappear.

She sank into him, finally feeling like she could have a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Short and sweet! :)**

 **I have exams soon, helpp**


End file.
